Ikebukuro Halloween Spectaculamathon!
by Aeonora
Summary: Cast of DRRR and alt. characters in an Ikebukuro Halloween block party, you say? let the chaos and the hookups  ensue! And somehow they got Shizuo in a-dress? Shizaya, MiKida, hints of: TsuPsy, TsukiRoppi, DeliHibi, and ShitsuoxSakuraya. Yaoi. Smut.
1. Chapter 1: Block Party of the Century!

**Hey~ This is my first ever upload to FF! Hooray! I wanted to write a Halloween fic. So I did. And I wanted to publish ON Halloween. So I tried. Here is the first part, and it is still Halloween somewhere! (West coast, anyone? haha).**

**I would love very much for you all to review and/or offer constructive criticism. However, this is totally un-beta'd. And I wrote it on my phone... beware autocorrect fails. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DRRR! Go support R. Narita!**

* * *

><p>[Kanra]: Ne, are Tanaka Taro-Kun and Setton-San doing anything for Halloween?<p>

[Tanaka Taro]: Oh, not really...

[Setton]: Halloween? Not really... It's big where I'm from though.

[Kanra] We should all throw a party! It can be all Ikebukuro! Wouldn't that be fun?~ *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

[Setton]: That might be fun.

[Tanaka Taro]: I know a few people I could invite.

[Setton]: As long as no one's dressed like an alien.

[Kanra]: Yaaaay!~ ( ´▽｀)

[Tanaka Taro]: I'll let you guys know details later. I've got to go. See you!  
>{Tanaka Taro has logged off}<p>

[Setton]: This is kind of exciting. Bye!  
>{Setton has logged off}<p>

[Kanra]: Hooray! A party! Ja Ne~  
>{Kanra has logged off}<p>

* * *

><p>"Ooh! Karisawa-San, your new ringtone is-" Walker began before he was cut off by a clip of Miku singing PoPiPo as his own phone signaled a text. The duo read the texts in silence then burst out of the van excitedly.<p>

"Dotachin! Togusa! Did you hear? Ikebukuro Halloween block party~!" Erika announced to a not amused Kyohei. "It says that everyone has to wear the costume they get sent in a text no matter what, too!" at this four phones went off simultaneously. Two grinned, and two groaned.

"Erika, what did you get?" Walker asked excitedly.

"Get this, Yumisaki- you are now looking at a soon to be tsundere yet very kawaii elven archer priestess!"

"Uwaa! Sugoi! I got Lau from Kuroshitsuji."

"Ah, how great! You get to represent a super Amazing show that has one of my favorite seiyuu in it! Awesome, Walker!"

Masaomi and Mikado were doing what they often did on Friday nights-walk around Ikebukuro, taking in the city; occasionally stopping to shop or eat dinner somewhere.

"Ne, Mi~ka~do, I came across a fabulous piece of information today!" Kida turned around to look at his best friend and as they walked.

"It'd better not be anything dumb, Masaomi." the light haired boy raised his arm to himself dramatically, one eye closing for effect.

"Oh, Mikado. I must say I'm quite wounded you would think that I, the amazing Kida Masaomi, would have anything less than the most shocking and interesting news available!" both boys laughed before he continued. "I happened upon some information that there is an exclusive Halloween party being held here in 'bukuro for the high end of society! And here's the thing-it's a costume party, so we'll fit right in! What do you say we go? I mean, I got an invite and I was just hoping to bring you along with me~" Masaomi's face was close to the ravenette's blushing one.

"Ah. Uh, I mean I would love to go with Masaomi! It's just that, well, I was going...to. To ask Masaomi first!" he managed to sputter out, even though it was indeed himself who sent out the invitations "Ano... what costume did Masaomi get?"

"Why, none other than the best, my friend! I shall furthermore be known as 'Sir Kida the Lady-Slayer'! That is to say, yours truly was blessed with the honor of attending as a knight. What did you get?"

"O-oh. Well, it's kind of funny now that you say that. I got 'prince/princess' as mine."

"Ooh, Mikado's going to be my fair maiden~" at this the dark-haired boy's cheeks bloomed red.

"Stop that! I'm not a girl!" Mikado continued to blush while Masaomi winked at him and bowed down, one arm outstretched.

"Then I shall serve you as your faithful and very handsome vassal, prince Mi~ka~do." at this the caramel-eyes boy took Mikado's hand and gently pressed his lips to it, eyes looking up at the other's earnestly.

"M-Masaomi! You can't do that here! P-people are watching us!" he reclaimed his hand and looked down at the ground, blushing furiously. The other just grinned as he slung his arm around Mikado and they continued to walk around Ikebukuro as the sun set.

Ah, so this was it. Izaya walked towards the large abandoned warehouse that had been commissioned to serve as the setting for 'Ikebukuro's Halloween Spectaculamathon", enjoying the rather crisp night air. He was not, however, enjoying the chattering of his cousin, Psyche, next to him.

* * *

><p>The pink eyed brat had somehow gained access to the fact that Izaya was planning a rather large party, and had invited himself, his boyfriend and a number of his and Izaya's shared relatives-there were the twins; Psyche and Sakuraya, the misanthrope; Hachimenroppi, and the one who fancied himself a prince; Hibiya. Of all these Izaya was probably the most fond of Roppi-he was fascinated by the fact that someone who looked just like him could hate humans so much!<p>

Izaya glanced over at Psyche. The man was dressed in pirate attire; red bandana adorning his head, eye patch covering one magenta eye, large gold hoop dangling from one ear, and an off-white shirt followed by red and burgundy vertically-striped pants, joined at the knees by black leather boots.

"Ne, Psyche, are you a pirate or a hooker?" Izaya teased lightly. The other smiled mischievously.

"Whatever my Tsu-chan wants me to be, Iza-nii. And I could say the same about you!" Izaya glanced down at his ringleader costume; top hat, black tailcoat, black pants, knee-high boots, and naturally he brought a whip. He grinned at Psyche as they walked to the door.

"Iza-nii, are you sure this is the right place? This whole area looks deserte-" he was cut off as Izaya opened the door, a flood of sights and sounds rushing past them. Bright orange lights, paper lanterns, and chains of all sorts of spooky shapes decorated the room. Izaya ducked into the door to avoid the fake spiderwebs placed there. Psyche bounded into the room, and Izaya caught glimpses of everyone dressed up and enjoying themselves. His people- watching was interrupted when Karisawa came up to him, rambling on about something.

"Ne, Ne, IzaIza looks so nice in his costume! That naughty whip and everything~ I can't wait until you see Shizu-chan's!" Izaya grinned. His monster was coming? No doubt dressed up as Frankenstein or something else befitting his monster persona. Izaya couldn't wait to mess with him! Perhaps the reactions would be different since it was in a party atmosphere... Crimson eyes flicked up to Erika's face, where he could swear he saw her eyes glittering.

"Oh, Shizu-chan's coming, is he? Where might he be?" She only grinned.

"I have Walker and Tom-San bringing him in... Just to make sure he shows up." Izaya had to admit his curiosity was piqued. He waved and decided to enjoy the party.

Delic strode confidently throughout the party. It was Halloween, damn it, and he was going to get laid. How could he not? It was basically the one holiday where everyone had permission to act as slutty as they wanted to without repercussions. And Delic was sexy as hell tonight-literally, as he was dressed as a demon.

His white suit was replaced with something slightly less classy; an almost ragged scene-looking outfit; crimson shirt, long black pants, small wings, a tail, little horns poking through his hair, and he even painted his fingernails black. Okay, he had gotten Psyche to help him with that. His best friend was good at those sort of things and always happy to help.

* * *

><p>Delic continued walking around, checking out the various men and women-he didn't discriminate gender-wise; if someone was attractive, then they were attractive. Simple as that. He caught the eyes of plenty of people, but none of them seemed to possess what he was looking for. His smirk faltered as he passed his cousin, Tsugaru. Delic waved as he admired Tsugaru's pirate costume-one large silver hoop glittered from his ear, and a loose, flowing blue shirt was tucked into almost white pants that highlighted his long legs until you got to the bottom of the thigh and caught sight of his thigh-tall brown boots. A piece of his blonde hair was braided near his stunning blue eyes, and Delic would be lying if he said he didn't find his cousin to be attractive. Maybe he and Tsugaru should go out to town to pick up people sometime, he thought with a grin. His thought was halted, though, as another pirate came up and embraced his cousin.<p>

Tsugaru looked down at the smaller, black haired man with such love and tenderness Delic was surprised the smaller didn't collapse on the floor right there. The two shared a kiss and Delic continued walk on, browsing through potential nightly companions again. Magenta eyes scanned over witches, zombies, werewolves, and all sorts of other creatures when he stopped. There, slightly ahead of him, was a slender angel. He couldn't tell face or gender from his position, but he decided then and there that it didn't matter-how could someone who had such an elegant air about them be wrong? Delic walked swiftly up to who was soon to be _his_angel and leaned down slightly to whisper in the other's ear, unannounced.

"Hi there. I'm sure you must get this a lot, but... Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?"

At this the angel turned around, white feathery wings almost hitting Delic, and he was shocked.

His angel was breathtaking. He looked similar to his best friend, Psyche, but instead of magenta eyes that matched his own, his gaze was met with golden caramel. The young man's skin was creamy white sporting rose undertones, and his black hair shone under the rather harsh lights of the party. He was dressed in a white suit (rather similar to Delic's own, he might add) with golden trim, and it appeared he had some sort if gold glitter brushed upon his cheeks and eyes. It was all Delic could do to not ravish him _right there.  
><em>  
>"You cur! How dare you sneak upon me!" Delic smirked at the slight angry blush that blossomed on his face.<p>

"Sorry, babe. You're just too damned sexy to resist." he winked and ran a black-fingernailed hand through his own stylishly messy hair.

"You could at least try to contain yourself, you animal." the boy's blush grew and he looked slightly angry. It was cute.

"You know, I get called an animal much more than you think." at this he grinned and took a step towards his angel. "Name's Delic." the other flushed but did not back down. He straightened his posture and announced proudly,

"You may call me Hibiya-sama or simply address me as 'Prince.'"

At this Delic laughed, but decided to go along with it. He elegantly leaned down on one knee, taking Hibiya's hand in his own in the same movement, and pressed his lips to it. He looked up at Hibiya and said in a low voice, "Pleased to meet you, my prince."

* * *

><p>"I KNEW that was a good move! See, Mikado? Love blossoms even between an angel and a demon at the kiss of a hand~" Masaomi said dramatically to his friend who was, in fact, dressed up like a prince, complete with cape and small crown.<p>

"Will you cut that out? L-Love doesn't bloom between everyone that way..." Masaomi moved in close.

"You'd be surprised, Ryuugamine-sama" he said. Mikado's cheeks flared at the use of such a title just as two caterers with party favors on trays walked by, perfectly in sync. One looked like Shizuo-San, only with gray eyes and wearing a butler's outfit... And bunny ears and tail? The other bore a striking resemblance to Izaya-san... That is, if he had pink eyes and kimono and had somehow become Neko!Izaya overnight.

"Want something, my lord the prince?"

"N-no thank you, Masaomi-kun. Hey, have you see-" Mikado was cut off as the sound of the door opening was heard, along with a few voices that rose around the now somewhat silent crowd.

"See, Shizuo-san? Not so bad, everyone's in costume! Just tell everyone that you're Shitsuo-san if they ask!" a growl was heard and Masaomi struggled to see over the crowd. He saw Tom-san and Vorona dressed as a flapper and a gangster, and Walker dressed in some Chinese garb. Tom's hand reached out and he said

"Shizuo-san, it'll be fine. Just enjoy the party." he smiled warmly, and it was then. That Masaomi got a glimpse of The Monster of Ikebukuro... Who wasn't dressed as a monster! Shizuo appeared to be dressed in _a French maid costume.  
><em>  
>"Masaomi, is that-"<p>

"Yes, Mikado, it is!" Masaomi laughed to himself to prevent the blonde from hearing, and Mikado looked down, face heating up yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>Fisrt part, there you go! More up later while it's still Halloween somewhere:D (now to finish writing it...)<strong>

**If it feels a bit rushed, I wholeheartedly agree. It was. OTL I still enjoyed writing it, though!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nice Panties, Shizuo

**A/N Hey again…just finished this! It turned out okay. Not the hottest or kinkiest thing I've ever written, but not the most vanilla, either. Lemme know!**

**Oh! And just so you know….**

**THIS IS YAOI. SMUT. MXM. Rated M for a reason now…don't want to or don't enjoy reading it? Then don't—it'll save us both a lot of grief.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own DRRR!**

* * *

><p>Bastards! All of them! Putting him in this ridiculous costume and <em>making him go to a goddamned party in it<em>. He cursed under his breath. Everyone was staring at him, he knew it.

Shizuo decided right then and there that maybe there was something worse than Izaya-high heeled Mary Jane styled shoes. Yeah, the bastards had gotten him into school-girly shoes. And thigh high white stockings with bows. And a short, frilly black dress with lacey skirts underneath and a white apron over top tied in the back with a ridiculously large bow (yes, there was a large red bow on the front, too). And a frilly white headband in his hair. And the worst part- a fucking white garter on the top of his left thigh. Did he mention that the dress was so short you could still see said garter? So yeah. He just prayed that the flea wasn't here-

"Ah, Shizu-chan! Who would've known you'd show up in your other uniform, ne? I'll bet you're quite popular at that maid café." Shizuo's gaze was still firmly locked on the floor, and all he heard was that bastard's voice. He growled.  
>"I~za~ya~kun, why don't you just go..." he was trying so hard not to strangle the bastard, but his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. "...and enjoy. The. Party?" he finally managed to look up at Izaya when his wrist was grabbed by something. A whip? His head snapped up and he growled. Then stopped.<p>

He was so used to seeing the flea's usual getup that Izaya's outfit caught him off guard. Fur jacket was replaced with black half tuxedo with coattails and trimmed in sparkling gold on the lapels. He had on dark eyeliner that contrasted sharply with his crimson eyes and seemed to be aglow with some sort of black glitter. His bright gold vest drew the attention towards his thin body and a matching gold pinstripe invited the eyes to look down his long legs. Hot damn. The flea actually looked... Attractive.

But still annoying as hell. Shizuo's fist went flying out, but the raven dodged, recapturing it in his whip, and both men froze again.

"What the hell are you even supposed to be, anyway?"

"Why, Shizu-chan, I am a circus ringmaster. Surely you've seen the circus before? Or perhaps you were the main attraction?" he smirked, and Shizuo used his free hand to pull down the frills of his dress. God forbid the flea see the _sheer black underwear_he was wearing. The other man laughed.

"Self-conscious, Shizu-chan?"

The novelty of the notorious duo was now over so the partygoers had returned to partying and the two were ignored. People surrounded them again, but not too closely. Some snapped pictures with their cell phones. _(A/N anyone wanna draw Maid!Shizuo being caught by Ringmaster!Izaya? You have my undying gratit__ude.)  
><em>  
>"Flea. I hate being made a spectacle... If I'm going to kill you, let's go somewhere else." Shizuo jerked his wrapped wrist closer to his body and Izaya came tumbling to him with it. The blonde gripped Izaya's shoulders and leaned in close, trying not to be distracted by the smell of toasted marshmallows and moonlight. What was wrong with him? The flea was not appealing. At all. The flea was a louse. An insult to the humanity he claimed to love so very much. <em>Then why did he look so damned sexy?<em>Shizuo shook his head. Let's see... He didn't drink any punch or anything. He wasn't drunk. Somehow he must've been drugged, though. That must be it. He needed to get out before he did something seriously stupid.

"Move, I-za-ya."

"Ladies first, Shizu~" Izaya snickered. He thought he was so funny. Okay, fine. Shizuo may have laughed at that had it not been directed at him. He clenched his teeth but began to walk off to one of the small, closet type rooms that were along the edge of the building. He opened the door and Izaya went in before him, then Shizuo closed the door and they both began fumbling for a light switch. Shizuo grabbed a pull chain from the ceiling and yanked. The light flickered before the chain broke and it blinked out.

The two men were surrounded in darkness, the only illumination coming from faint cracks between the edges of the door and the walls and floor.

"Shit, sorry." Shizuo could practically feel Izaya's smirk.

* * *

><p>Well, well. His humans were always surprising him, but having Shizuo actually arrive in that maid costume was priceless!<p>

And quite possibly a disaster waiting to happen.

Izaya loved Halloween. And parties. And it had been a while since he'd had sex. A long while. And he was not blind-his adversary's good looks had not escaped his notice. And Shizuo was most certainly not beaten with the ugly stick. Come on, how could anyone that strong have an ounce of fat on them? Exactly.

And now Izaya was stuck in a dark closet with him. And God (not that Izaya believed in him), that outfit did wonders to Shizuo's 185cm. Those white stockings going up his thighs (and topped with white ribbon bows, he might add) made the man's long legs go for miles, and that frilly little garter that kept flashing in and out of view between his skirts was enough to make his mouth water.  
>It was disgusting.<p>

Stupid protozoan! Izaya hated him for that. For making himself unwittingly attractive. Shizuo cursed after breaking the light and Izaya smirked, laughing to himself.

"Shut up, flea."

"Ne, Shizu-chan, you've got me here, now what do you want?" Izaya lowered his voice slightly.

"I want you to..." he trailed off, and Izaya could see his brows knit together in the dim light. "I want you to leave me alone. Aw, screw that. I'll just leave." he mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'fucking ridiculous dress'.

"Aw, but then I couldn't play with Shizu-chan, and the party was just getting started~" the air in the closet was heating up because if the lack of moving air as well as the close proximities of their bodies. Izaya took a step back, and Shizuo's hands landed on either side of his head on the wall he was pressed against. The ex-bartender leaned close.

"Don't mess with me, I~za~ya." he said in what sounded like a cross between a whisper and a growl. His breath was hot on Izaya's ear, and the brunette could feel his own breathing speed up.

Izaya then did something he never did-act on impulse instead of relying on logic. He took his hand and traced the lines of Shizuo's collarbone and neck, hearing a hitch in the other man's breathing.

"Flea, what are you-" his words were stopped by Izaya's lips suddenly covering his own. Izaya sighed inwardly-the blonde's lips were softer than he thought they'd be. He moved his own a little then swept his tongue gently along the other's bottom lip, asking for entrance. No sooner was it gathered then the kiss became more than that-it was a battle for dominance. Teeth nipped and bit, drawing bits of blood that tongues lapped at in apology, only to be reassulted in the next instant. Izaya pulled back slightly and skimmed his lips over Shizuo's, and was surprised when the blonde took Izaya's lips and started kissing _him _this time around.

That's it. Izaya was drowning. Suffocating. Shizuo just _had_to be a good kisser. Scratch that. Happened to be the best kisser Izaya had ever encountered; rough and fierce, but with a purpose.

He tasted like a combination of chocolate and cigarettes, and smelled warm, like the sun. The brute also had soft lips and devilishly good skills. Izaya chalked it up to a startlingly high amount of natural talent instead of experience. Who would want to kiss a monster, anyway? Oh, right. Izaya would.  
>Passion continued to build in the small space and Izaya pulled away and opened his eyes, breathing heavily. What he saw was a flustered Shizu-chan that had a wicked glint in his eyes <em>hovering right above him,<em>hot breath hitting Izaya's face, arms still on either side of him. The brunette sucked in a shaky breath.

"What do you think you're doing, flea?" Shizuo's voice was low and thick with arousal, contrasting completely with the dim outline of the maid outfit Izaya could see. He felt the ruffles of it on his legs through his pants, and had to admit it aroused him. "You're not going anywhere," he said darkly as he attacked Izaya's lips again. He pressed a stocking-clad leg in between Izaya's as he continued the assault on the other, now moving from his mouth down to his neck; sucking, licking, and biting occasionally. Making all these possessive marks that screamed 'mine- keep out' to anyone looking.

Izaya tilted his head back to give the blonde better access, and then decided to throw caution to the wind. He ground their hips together, creating delicious friction as well as doing _absolutely nothing at all_ to ease the tightness in his pants. His hands moved down to his zipper and undid it as Shizuo continued his ministrations on Izaya's neck, now slipping down to his collarbones and then back up. Izaya pressed a hand to his mouth to stifle his moan, and Shizuo took one of his hands from the wall to move it away.

"If you're going to act like a slut, you may as well sound like one." This, for some reason, turned Izaya on, and he failed to notice as Shizuo's hand reached down his body to his hip and deftly removed his whip from his belt. Izaya felt his hands being bound together over his head and felt his eyes widen. This was not how this worked. He should be in control here, damnit! But Shizuo would have none of it, and snaked a hand down to Izaya's boxers, fingers teasing lightly over the material. Izaya refused to give in, and crimson met amber as the two locked eyes. Shizuo's hand slipped down into Izaya's boxers and gripped his straining erection, and Izaya hissed in a breath. _Damn,_ that felt good. Hands still trapped above his head, he leaned his head back as the blonde began to pump him lightly at first, them with increasing speed.

"Mmm, Shizu—" Just as Izaya felt his body tense up, the hand was removed and he heard the blonde chuckle.

"Not so fast, flea. I'm only getting warmed up." Izaya was flipped around so he faced the wall, and his hands how had something he could press against. Three fingers were pressed to his lips. "Suck," was all the debt-collector uttered. So he wanted to be controlling, did he? Izaya knew how to fix that. He took all three fingers into his mouth fully and trailed his tongue over them teasingly, tongue swirling and licking in between each individual digit. He was rewarded when Shizuo gave a low groan and brought a hand up under Izaya's shirt to pinch one of his nipples. Izaya moaned through the hand in his mouth and suddenly Shizuo removed his fingers, a small pop resounding in the small area. Since he now faced the wall, Izaya could see nothing except the blackness in front of him. He felt the hand that had just been up the front of his shirt snake up the back, then trail a finger teasingly down his spine, and Izaya felt goosebumps bloom on his skin. The hand paused at the small of his back, then he felt his boxers being tugged down. One finger was worked into him past the tight ring of muscle.

"Relax, flea." Izaya could almost feel the furrowing of the blonde's brow. Another finger was soon pressed in with the first, scissoring with the other and stretching him, and Izaya moaned, enjoying the sensation. He ground his hips back onto the other man's hand, and felt a third finger slide inside him. He pushed back again and gasped when he felt them hit the tight bundle of nerves that sent pleasure wracking through his spine.

"A-Ah! There, Shizu-ch_aaan_n!" he heard a grunt in reply and almost whimpered when the fingers were slid out of him in favor of something much larger. He took in a breath and tried to relax as much as he could as the blonde slowly entered him. He had assumed that the ex-bartender was big (come on, how could anyone _not?_), but this was ridiculous! Izaya was glad for his masochistic streak as he felt the blonde slowly working his way in, stretching him like he had never been before. Izaya bit his lip to keep him from crying out, though he was thoroughly enjoying this mix of pleasure and pain his monster was treating him to.

* * *

><p>Okay. There was one, and only one, good thing about this dress: <em>easy access.<em> Shizuo lifted up the skirts of the dress with one hand as he withdrew his other from the flea and pushed down those godforsaken girly underwear, freeing his length. He pushed up against Izaya's now prepared entrance and groaned aloud as he pushed in.

"Hnngh, flea. So…tight.." he continued to slowly thrust, filling Izaya slightly more each time. Finally he was fully sheathed, and both men were panting.

"Shizu-chan…hah…is so big…" is all Izaya was able to get out before Shizuo's fragile control slipped away and he began to move in the tight heat that surrounded him. He thrust his hips hard into Izaya, who pushed back to meet him, hands still up on the wall. "Haa-aaah! Right there, Shizu-" Shizuo angled his thrusts to the same spot again, causing Izaya to let out a small 'ah' with each thrust. He reached down to the smaller man's neglected erection and times his strokes with his thrusts, effectivey turning Izaya into a moaning mess. "Sizuuuu-chaaaa! Harder!" at this he was happy to oblige, and let go a hold on some of his super strength. His breath came faster, and he griped Izaya's hip with his free hand.

"Come for me, I-za-ya," he said, accenting each syllable with a thrust of his hips as he leaned down to bite odwn on the junction between Izaya's neck and shoulder. He felt the raven tense up as Izaya obeyed his command.

"Shizuo_oo!" _Izaya all but yelled as he came. All the sensations; the sound of flesh slapping flesh, the creak of the old wall, the slip of his hold on Izaya's sweat-glistened skin, and finally the sound of his name from his enemy's lips, were too much for Shizuo, and he cursed (Fuck!) as he released inside the smaller man.

It was now silent except for the sounds of heavy breathing and the faint pulse of music from outside the door. Shizuo had just finished smoothing his skirt when he looked up and saw Izaya already fully dressed, hands holding the whip that had them bound just moments ago, red lines the only remnants anything had happened.

"Surprised Shizu-chan? Don't be~" he turned as if to walk out of the closet and looked back. "And next time, I'm topping," he said with a wink.

"Yeah, right," Shizuo muttered under his breath as Izaya opened the door. The brunette must've heard him because he looked back again and grinned devilishly.

"Nice panties, Shizu-chan~" All right.  
>That's it.<br>Shizuo was going to fucking murder that bastard!

"Iiiizaaaayaaa!" He charged out of the closet, but the brunette was happily weaving his way through the crowd. _Fine,_ Shizuo thought. _He gets away with it—just for tonight. _He smiled and shook his head… _But only because he was a good lay!_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there's that! However… I have to finish this story. I can: end it here or write more chapters. Please let me know if you want like a closing chapter next of if you want any specific alt. character (Heck, any character really) pairing to be in the story as well. I am not opposed t making it longer, I just have other fics I could be writing if no one wants anything. So if you do, review and tell me or PM me and I'll see what I can do! Don't be too harsh... it is 2:38 in the morning hereXD<strong>

**Thanks for reviews, comments, or even reading this in advance!**


	3. Chapter 3: So Much for No Hookups

**Okay. So I wrote this chapter; I have the rest of it written, too, so I'll post it in a day or two. I appreciate the alerts but if you really like the story, would you review? It's good to hear actual feedback:3**

**Thanks, hope you enjoy this... I had a blast writing it. Though I feel it is a little slow. Lemme know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Hibiya raised an eyebrow as he continued to talk to the pink-eyed plebeian called Delic. He had to admit-the man was attractive. He was tall and blonde, toned, dressed as a demon, and had an attitude to match.<p>

Not to say Hibiya liked the attitude-he just wanted to break it down to where this man was groveling at his feet where he should be. And it was already working; the fool had already knelt and kissed his hand!

Hibiya blushed slightly when he imagined the other kneeling to kiss something _other_ than his hand, and stifled a groan, quickly becoming outraged with himself for thinking of allowing this man he had _just met_ anywhere near that level of intimacy with him. Hibiya didn't do casual hookups-in fact, if he were a woman, he could still go and become a nun, because he was, in fact, a virgin. Not a slut like he perceived his cousin Izaya to be.

"You look upset, princess. Can I get you something?" Delic's face held a smile that was polite enough, but his eyes shone with something much more intense.

"Are you simply so dense that you've gotten my gender confused? I am 100% male!, and wearing a suit at that!"

"I know," Delic started, then smirked devilishly. "You're just so beautiful, anyone could get mixed up, angel."

"Well I would prefer you address me gender-appropriately. That is to say, male."

"Oh, I don't know, Hibiya-sama. Why don't we slip away and I can make sure?" the tall man took a step closer, and Hibiya blushed, knowing full well what he was insinuating. He did not, however, back away; instead opting to simply angle his head up to meet the blonde's unwavering gaze, uncaring if the bright lights highlighted his blush. In fact, he probably looked quite dashing with rosy cheeks.

Delic stared down at Hibiya, taken aback yet again by how (gorgeous he was. His little ravenette was looking up at him, cheeks darkened, eyes shining, and the gold glitter he had around his eyes was sparkling madly as it was caught in the lights above them. Delic struggled to keep his cool composure-that was what got them in. The playboy aura, the smile, the-well hell. Delic just did what he knew worked. But he never felt the need to (keep) himself composed before. This little golden-eyed angel had him reeling internally.

_And it was so damned awesome._

Delic saw Hibiya's tongue dart out, a betrayal of the raven's outer regal façade. It was so tempting to just lean in...

Ah, fuck. Why not?

* * *

><p>Kida looked jealously over once more at the angel and demon couple and sighed. This man obviously knew what he was doing. Now Kida just needed to copy him and put these moves into action on Mikado.<p>

He wasn't sure when or why it happened. It just seemed that no matter how fun hitting on girls was or how awesome their boobs were, nothing could compare with the innocent face of his best friend.

Curly blonde locks had nothing on Mikado's soft-as-a-kitten black hair, heavy mascara would never make anyone's eyes prettier than the steely blue of his best friend's. In other words, Masaomi was completely smitten. He was striken from his daydream at the touch of fingers on his shoulder.

"-saomi, are you listening?" Kida turned back to his friend.

"Sorry, prince. Could ya run that by me again? My thoughts were overcome for future loyal deeds I could do for you~" Masaomi immediately put on his playful face, deciding to lace his sentences with innuendos for the rest of the night-Mikado looked so cute when flustered, and if there was even a miniscule chance Mikado would get the hint and go along with it, how could he _no__t_ do it? As expected, Mikado's cheeks flushed slightly at this, but he kept up.

"I was wondering if Masaomi needs to go get some water, or would like to leave... Ano, Masaomi just looks a bit disappointed, is all. I don't mean to be rude!" Mikado had started freaking out in the most adorable way possible. Masaomi just laughed and shook his head.

"Ne, Mikado..."

Wait a minute.

Mikado had just presented him with the perfect opportunity! He smiled and gazed into cool blue eyes.

"...maybe we should get away from here. Your place okay? It's closer than mine is."

Masaomi's words were innocent enough, but his voice had in it a layer of suggestion that he couldn't eliminate. Mikado nodded, seeming to miss the point (thankfully!), and without thinking, grabbed Kida's hand and pulled him at a mild pace to the door.

All the while Kida couldn't stop noticing cute little things about Mikado: the way his prince's crown kept hitting the light as it bounced, the way his cape occasionally fluttered close and outlined the lovely contours of his body, the soft, soft feel of his hand in Kida's own.

The two walked towards the uncrowded wall so they could get to the door without pushing through the people in the crowded warehouse room. Just as they neared the door, Kida turned around to locate the source of a bang he heard. What he saw was the couple he'd been watching all evening, only instead of flirting, the angel was now pressed against the wall, demon's leg separating his, and there was some (very) intense making out going on. The blonde's pink eyes were flaring in predatory lust as his hands roamed the lower half of the brunette's body. The brunette's golden eyes closed as a blush spread on his cheeks, then he seemed to lose it and clung to the blonde, fingers entwining in his hair. Kida caught a flash of tongue between them and couldn't help imaging _what if it were him and Mikado instead_, then nearly groaning at the thought of having his black-haired friend writhing beneath him.

The thought of his friend's name brought him back to the present, and he turned back to Mikado, who was blushing, presumably from seeing the scene behind them both having unfolded. Kida grinned, always enjoying his friend's innocence when it came to these things.

"Looks like someone's having a good time tonight, ne, Mi~Ka~do?" the boy's blue eyes widened at this.

"B-but, Masaomi-kun, they're in _public_!"

"Oh, prince Mikado, I thought we were getting out of here? Then allow me, your righteous vassal, to protect your innocence and escort you home safely!" At this Kida put his hand over Mikado's eyes and led him out the door.

* * *

><p>Mikado was currently walking completely blind through the remainder of the warehouse. He heard the sounds of the party, but couldn't see. It was rather exhilarating, and he was beginning to feel a bit odd.<p>

It wasn't himself he was worried about, though. Masaomi had been acting a bit off the whole night, always glancing over Mikado's shoulder at something Mikado never seemed to catch. He also kept dropping these embarrassing lines like he would usually use while he was, well, _hitting on girls_! Mikado wasn't a girl! This wasn't to sat that he particularly minded the extra attention from his best friend-he preferred Kida's company to anyone else's, anyway. But could it be something more than that? He had learned (from Kanra, of course) that boys often dated each other...as well as did... _other things_... But he had never considered himself one of that crowd. Did he like Masaomi...?

Mikado's thoughts were scattered when he felt the cool October air hit him from outside the door. Masaomi's hand dropped from his eyes, revealing the familiar streets of Ikebukuro.

The two walked in comfortable silence for a while, and they soon reached Mikado's apartment building-it was indeed close. Mikado unlocked the door and both boys stepped inside.

The apartment was much warmer than the chilly air outside, and Mikado blushed anyway when Kida began removing his clothing. It wasn't much-just his knight cape and pieces of costume armor, but Mikado's mind admittedly assumed his friend was up to something not quite so chivalrous. Masaomi caught his blush and looked over at him, trademark lilt in his voice.

"Ne, Mikado, like what you see?" at this Mikado felt the burn on his cheeks intensify and he looked down, hearing the other boy's laughter. Maybe he was weird-should a boy saying things like this make him feel strange?

Mikado kicked off his shoes while Kida made himself comfortable on the lone futon, sprawling out.

"Ano, would Masaomi-kun like a drink?" Mikado was already preparing a cup of tea for himself, so he decided to ask. Masaomi didn't say anything after a minute, and Mikado was about to turn around when suddenly he felt warm hands over his eyes.

"Guess who, Mi~ka~do~"

It must've been because Mikado was startled that his heart started pounding and his breathing sped up.

"Qu-quit playing around, Masa-oh!" Mikado felt his friends hot breath on the back of his neck, then in his ear as his friend whispered in a low voice.

"Whatever you wish, my prince." Mikado then felt Masaomi's tongue slick over the shell of his ear, and warm lips sucked slightly on his earlobe. Mikado must've been awfully sensitive there, because he heard himself let out a little whimper.

He spun around to face his friend, dim lighting in his apartment softening Kida's features an adding a sparkling reflection in his caramel eyes. "Masaomi-kun, I don't kno-" Mikado's words were cut off as Masaomi pressed his lips to Mikado's in a sweet and playful kiss. He then whispered, grinning, against Mikado's lips,

"But I do," and swept his tongue gently across Mikado's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance.

Permission was granted.


	4. Chapter 4: Wait, a Minute

**Hey guys! Sorry for slow updates. Haaaah...I had a case of bad writer's block! I got over it, and have most of the next and final chapter written:) **

**I know it's short, but... the next one will be the longest, as well as feature TsukiRoppi! **

**Here's some smut for you.**

* * *

><p>Masaomi hadn't prepared on two things: the first being that Mikado would go along with any of this, and the second being that his best friend was a good kisser—scratch that; a great kisser.<br>Mikado's tongue entwined with Masaomi's own, massaging it, and he felt soft fingers trail lightly up and down his chest.

Somehow they stumbled over to the futon, and Kida was again surprised at the initiative Mikado showed when he pushed Kida down onto said futon and straddled him.

It was unbelievable.

It was amazing.

But it was certainly not very Mikado—  
>Kida looked up at his friend's blue eyes to find that instead of his perfect blushing uke, he was met with a heated, predatory gaze—it was actually almost frightening.<br>Where had this Mikado come from?

Masaomi's thoughts were scattered as his friend now pushed them both all the way over on the futon, mouth sinfully attacking Kida's own as the black-haired boy's nimble fingers began to lift the hem of the blonde's shirt, inching it up towards his head.  
>This was not going where Masaomi expected it to at all-what he had envisioned included Mikado on his back, blushing, <em>writhing<em>, even—but as he looked up at Mikado now, Masaomi saw not a trace of submission in those glinting blue eyes.

Masaomi allowed his hoodie and shirt to be taken off him, nipples perking up slightly as he shivered from the somewhat cooler air.  
>"Ne, Mi~ka~do, like what you see?" he said as his friend sat up and straddled him while unbuttoning and removing his own shirt. The voice that replied was barely recognizable as Mikado's—it was low and dangerous, and his eyes seemed to take on a harsh glint as Masaomi felt their gaze roaming up and down his body.<p>

"As a matter of fact, I do," was all Kida heard before he felt Mikado's tongue trailing his body. His neck, his collarbone, down to his nipple, where he felt the boy's other hand absentmindedly traced patterns in his skin. Fire burned through Kida and his pants were growing uncomfortably tight.  
>It was at about this time that Mikado leaned up to whisper in Masaomi's ear as his fingers traced lower, toying with the buttons and zipper of his jeans.<br>Mikado breathed one word. "Masaomi."

It was almost enough to send Kida over the edge right there.

Mikado undid the button on Kida's pants and slowly unzipped them as Kida's hands traced down the sides of Mikado's torso and then began to undo his pants as well.

Masaomi wasn't quite sure how, but it seemed in an instant both boys were suddenly nude and that's when it fully hit him—_he and Mikado were really doing this! _It was no longer just some fantasy.

Kida sucked in a breath as he felt Mikado's warm hand grip his erection and start to pump slowly.  
>"Mi—haa—ka-doo," was about all Masaomi could say before Mikado suddenly stopped, hand moving away, whole body going lower, smirk on his face.<p>

Masaomi's mind was reeling. He felt as if his senses were heightened, and pressed a hand up to his mouth to muffle some of the moans that were trickling out of his mouth. He did cry out, however, when he felt a bite on his hip, and a tongue trailing from said bite to Masaomi's now fully hard member.  
>Mikado's warm mouth wrapped around Kida and he began to bob his head a little, tongue dancing sinfully around all the while. Masaomi groaned, and his hands clutched into fists at the futon beneath him. The dark haired boy seemed encouraged by this and began to go faster, head bobbing while his hand gripped along the base.<br>Just as Kida felt himself growing close, however, Mikado's mouth left him. He let out a pitiful little whimper and was about to complain when he saw Mikado put his hand up to his mouth. A wet pink tongue licked up and swirled around his fingers, coating them with saliva.  
>Kida stared transfixed at the sinfully beautiful boy in front of him.<p>

* * *

><p>When Mikado felt his fingers were significantly lubed, he moved down to Masaomi, one hand propping himself up on the futon and the other going to Masaomi's tight entrance. Mikado worked a finger in past the tight ring of muscle, his own cock twitching in response when he heard Kida's gasp.<p>

Mikado didn't have the patience to check and see whether it was from pain or pleasure and inserted another finger, scissoring and moving with the first. His efforts were rewarded when a cry from Masaomi resounded.

"A-ah! Right there!" Mikado smirked. Kida was so loud all the time—guess that applied in bed, too. Mikado added another finger to really make sure his friend was prepared when suddenly he withdrew his hand and pressed his cock at the entrance. He looked down at the other boy's caramel-colored eyes, and unspoken consent passed between them. Without warning Mikado pushed in and groaned.

"Ne, Masaomi-kun feels so good," he whispered out as he began to move, aiming once again for Masaomi's sweet spot, causing the boy to cry out repeatedly.

Thrusts picked up in pace, and all that could be heard were the sounds of skin-on-skin, heavy breathing, and the occasional mumbling of each other's names.

"Ha-aaah, Mi-ka-do, I'm-haa-gonna—ah!"  
>Mikado felt Kida tense up as he came, and Mikado's vision went white as he was not long after in joining the writhing blonde beneath him.<p>

Mikado pulled out then collapsed on top of Kida, and then the two lay on the bed, panting and sweating. Mikado smoothed Kida's hair from his forehead, and then lay back down on top of him, hearing the other's breathing gradually return to normal.

It was when Kida finally fell asleep that Mikado's mindset began to shift. Had he—had he actually just _had sex_ with his best friend?

And topped?

* * *

><p><strong> Tah-dah? Vague sex is vague..sorry about that. I tend to like more...oh I don't knowXD hahaha. The original plan was for 69 but I figured that'd be more of a Moekado than BossKado thing. So this happened:) more soon, and I enjoy reviews a LOT! They mean faster update usually:3<strong>


End file.
